


Surface Tensions

by UnderTheHorizon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mt. Ebott (Undertale), Mt. Ebott is a ski resort., Multi, Sans is caring., Y/N is the reader, You live in a nice town.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheHorizon/pseuds/UnderTheHorizon
Summary: Take me down to Ebott City, where the Grass is Green and the Hill's are Pretty.I wouldn't necessarily call them hills.More like Mountains...Welcome to Ebott.It's not really a city.Ebott is a town located near South Twin in the White Mountains, A population of about 7,500. Winter season brings that number up to 12,000.Did I mention this includes Humans and Monsters?Ebott is a center of Human and Monster culture and tradition. It was after all, the place where Monsters were first spotted on the surface. Everyone greeted them with loving arms.Go a bit further south, and not everybody is accepting of this race.You are a female human who grew up in Hampton, right on the beach. You moved to Ebott in 2016 after an accident involving a Cessna killed both of your parents. You were 18 at the time, about to graduate. You planned to move up to Ebott anyway, as the mountain air was so much better than living on a crowded coastal area.When monsters came out of the mountain in 2019, you didn't know what to expect.A skeleton befriending you?You having a crush on that skeleton?It doesn't seem right...





	1. Welcome to Mt. Ebott. 8349 Foot Summit, 7037 Vertical Feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to work on this, I had an Idea I wanted to flesh out. Going to finish this before working on NeverEnding.

"Welcome to Ebott City. Home of the Ebott Summit Tram."

The iconic sign is on the borders of Ebott, a town located a few minutes north of South Twin Mountain. Mt. Ebott was formed by a massive earthquake causing massive tectonic movements, eventually forming Mt. Ebott.

Mt. Ebott was your home away from home. It was your backyard. Moving from Hampton in 2016, while it did ruffle your feathers a little bit, it didn't shatter your insides. You did have some money, so you bought a house right next to Mt. Ebott. A part of buying a house there included yearly passes to Mt. Ebott. Mt. Ebott is used as a Ski Resort in the winter, and then used as a Bike Park during the summer, both of these activities you loved to death. The sign on top of the gate to the parking lot says this.

**Mt. Ebott**

**1312 Foot Base**

**8349 Foot Summit**

**7037 Vertical**

**Welcome to Paradise**

 

 

Those stats alone make buying a house near Mt. Ebott worth it. While the charm of the mountain draws a lot of people here, it's the townsfolk and local businesses that give Ebott it's true charm.

Tour around Ebott, and you will find two chain food places, your local Dunkin' Donuts and a Panera Bread down the street. That's two chain restaurants out of a multitude of local restaurants, each being different from the rest. The Townsfolk don't like competition, so each restaurant specializes in something different from everyone else, getting it's own audience. There are no two restaurants that are the same, or remotely similar.

The town was so perfect, there was no better town out there that has the right balance of community, business, and the feeling of home. It's like the perfect cup of tea, except that tea is endless. In Ebott, there's no such thing as that cup of tea being half empty. It's 100% full 100% of the time.

Although the true beauty of Ebott was the mountain itself. Mt. Ebott is tall, however it isn't a full on vertical drop. The steepest pitch at the ski area on the mountain is a 55 degree pitch, with a good majority of the mountain being a 5-15 degree pitch. Take the Ebott Aerial Tram up to the summit, and you see the beauty that can only be experienced at 8349 feet. You can see the town at the base, the highway that connects everything out in the distance, which you can get to by an access road. This separation  doesn't disturb the peace of the town. You look West, and you see Cannon Mountain in the distance, and you look south, you see South Twin Mountain. The White Mountains is a perfect place for hiking, the AMC Huts make it so much better. But nothing beats the view of being 2000 feet higher than Mt. Washington with less extreme weather.

Your house was decently sized. It's a two floor layout with the bottom floor being your Bathroom, Living Room/Dining Room, and your Kitchen. Walk upstairs, and you find 3 bedrooms. Your living room has a giant panoramic window, nearly the entire wall is just glass. This allows you to look out at the summit of Ebott when you aren't out on the slopes.

The monsters arrived in the Winter season of 2019. It was an average day outside, and you are operating the Tram as a part of your job at Mt. Ebott. As you arrive at the top terminal, you see a massive group of unidentifiable creatures. There was a myth about monsters being sealed underground, but that was just a myth. Could it be true?

You greet the monsters as they walk in the cabin, your co-worker reassuring you that they are peaceful and don't mean to cause any harm. The situation has already been dealt with by another human, they seem to be the Ambassador to Monsterkind. They are the first to board the tram and explain the situation. They introduce themselves as Frisk.

"Ah, good morning. I suspect you came out from the cave over there?" you asked Frisk.

"Yeah, we just did. Broke the barrier a few minutes ago, We are looking to catch a ride down to the town, Do you mind helping us out here?"

"Sure Thing, Just please keep in mind the weight limit, we don't want this tram car to be crashing down." you replied.

"Heh, Thanks a bunch."

 

You inform the other Tram operator about the situation. He seems to be understanding of it all.

It takes about 5 trips up and down to get everyone down to the base. Everyone seems to be accepting of the monsters suddenly arriving there, Most people making arrangements to get them under a roof for the night, with permanent housing being in progress..

 _"This is why I moved to Ebott. The community is always accepting..."_ You say to yourself.

Ebott just finished up building a new development of houses near the Mountain, which most monsters managed to acquire. Some monsters took up the opportunity to open their businesses in some vacant lots just waiting for a new restaurant.

 

* * *

 

You never wanted to meet Sans, but based on how things ended up, you wouldn't have chosen any other path.

You met Sans through a ride on the Tram, out of all places. It was just you operating the tram, and him standing in the center of the Tram. He had something heavy with him.

"so, hows the weather up there?" the skeleton asks you.

"Should be about 15-18 Degrees up at the summit, should be 100% coverage of trails. It's a damn good day for skiing and riding."

"heh, nice. thanks."

"No problem, always happy to help."

As the doors of the Tram open, you see the skeleton struggle to pick up everything. You feel this urge to help him out, even though you've never wanted to help out anyone in these scenarios, but your mind is impulsive.

"Oh, May I help you out with that sir?" you asked the struggling skeleton.

"yeah, thanks. takes a bone breaking load off of my shoulders" the skeleton replied.

You help the Skeleton bring out the items.

"I'm Y/N by the way." You told the skeleton

"nice name ya got there. i'm sans. sans the skeleton"

"Nice. I've never seen someone with a font for a name."

"yeah, it's pretty unusual even for us monsters. anyway, thanks for helping out Y/N"

"No Problem, Always happy to help Sans."

As you are bringing the tram car down, you feel a weird energy rush over you.

 

You may have found a friend from the underground.


	2. Basin Street, Is a street. Where the folks, they all meet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans laughs himself unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH WRITERS BLOCK CAN GO SUCK IT.  
> Next chapter might be delayed, had not much time to work on it. also getting writers block reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
> gonna move next chapter to next tuesday.

You never knew why you became obsessed with Jazz, maybe it was the fact that you joined the Jazz Band, hoping to get some music that was actually difficult compared to your concert band material.

Unfortunately, the music program at your school was not the greatest in the world, so the music was still damn easy. Your guess is that you've gotten a hang of the Alto Saxophone for a while now. You've listened to the greats like Charlie Parker, Stan Getz, John Coltrane, and a lot more. Your knowledge on the history of jazz is far reaching, and you love the genre. You seem to like the beginnings of Jazz in some weird twisted way. The fact that Jazz was born out of Speakeasies, and the genre originally being called Jass made you chuckle at the thought. There might have been piano players playing at Brothels with a peep-hole to see and play along with the action. That gives somewhat of an explanation why quite a lot of swinging jazz songs are fast tempo. You get the idea, so I'll sum it up for you. Piano player bangs the notes to the rhythm the bangs are occurring at.

 

Boom.

 

Done.

 

Simple.

 

You played the saxophone for a long time, and enjoyed every second of it. You got yourself a professional level sax during your freshman year of High school, and you still use it to this day. You haven't played any gigs yet, however there seems to be one coming up soon in the Ebott Memorial Gazebo. You make note of seeing what it's about.

 

* * *

 

You walk outside and take a long ass breath of fresh air. Another good reason why you moved to the White Mountains. Fresh air and wind in your face. It felt amazing compared to the stove like temperatures of Hampton. You could finally commit sin and wear a sweatshirt in the middle of summer. That's pretty much a requirement in Ebott.

Passing by Grillby's, you see the same skeleton you saw on the Tram. You now knew what he had with him. It was an amp of some sorts. He was standing up at a podium with a microphone. You decide to walk in and see what's going on.

"ok, so you guys know about stand-up comedy. it's what i'm doing here right now."

Sans snaps in the air, and he starts to float.

"it's no longer stand-up comedy now, so i don't have to worry about dealing with the rules. because i now wouldn't classify as a stand-up comedian. you're welcome judges."

You hear applause as you exit the building, admiring Sans' work in some weird way...

 

_You haven't even properly met the guy yet..._

 

_**Probably just a fluke, shouldn't matter much anyway** _

 

You walk down the street listening to some Art Pepper. Your favorite track being Mr. Big Falls His J.G. Hand.

You played it for your spring concert during your Senior year...

 

Senior Year...

 

**Spring Concert...**

 

_**The day after the concert, your parents died in a Cessna 172...** _

 

 

You feel as if your mind just decided to start fucking with you at the worst possible time, at the worst possible place...

And then you hear Art Pepper's solo, and everything seems to go back to normal.

You find a poster for the Gig you were looking for.

Finally...

 

_**Mt. Ebott Jazz Appreciation Festival** _

_**5:45 PM - 11:15 PM** _

_**Saturday, January 25th, 2019.** _

_**Ebott Memorial Gazebo.** _

_**If you would like to participate, Contact Sans Serif, (6XX) - 9XX - 0XX9** _

 

Definitely going to be there for the entire thing.

You take one look at the number, Appreciating a 909 reference in there. It seems this Skeleton has got more going for him.

You take out your phone and make the call.

 

_*Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*_

 

_*Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*_

 

_*Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*_

 

_you hear a response from the other side_

"hello"

"Yes, hi. Is this Sans?"

"yes it is."

"Ok, good. This is Y/N calling, I'm wondering about the participation thing you have up on the posters around town."

"so you want to join the gig?"

"Hell Yeah."

Your enthusiastic nature got to him.

"nice. can ya meet me at grillby's by tomorrow at noon so we can discuss this further?" Sans asked you.

"Sure thing. See ya Sans." you replied as you hung up the phone.

 

* * *

 

 

You wake up in the morning to your alarm going off. It's nothing special, just you playing a Twelve Bar Blues song you wrote yourself in your free time. You thought it was pretty good. The thought of waking up however overcame you...

And so you sat up in your bed.

Looking out your window, you see the peaceful town in all of it's glory. It feels wonderful.

You then look at your alarm clock.

**_"11:23"_ **

Damn it...

You planned to wake up at 8:00 in the morning to be able to get ready for the meeting at noon, but I guess this will have to do for now.

You get up and immediately go to take a shower. You're thinking about what songs you should play at the festival.

_**"I wonder..."** _

_**"I'm thinking either Mr. Big Falls His J.G. Hand, or So What..."** _

You mull it over a bit, and eventually go with Mr. Big Falls His J.G. Hand. It's a pretty easy piece, and it's got a big ass solo for the saxophone. You also got a guitar solo there as well, so you could do that.

And then you realize...

 

_**"Who the hell is going to do the backing tracks?"** _

 

This thought never occurred to you, and you needed the information as soon as possible. You get out of the shower and get ready.

By the time you are done, it's 11:56. You need to rush over to Grillby's.

You grab your saxophone and head out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

"so you're doing Mr. Big Falls His J.G. Hand, is that correct?" Sans asks you.

"Yes, it's a favorite of mine." You reply.

"heh, nice. it's a favorite of mine as well."

"Cool." you respond, following up with that backing track question.

"Um, About that song I'm going to be playing..." you say.

"what is it?" Sans asks you.

"I realized this morning that I don't have a backing track, or any other instrumentalists to accompany the track... Do you think I would be able to play a backing track through a speaker?" you ask Sans.

"ah, you don't have to do that. I'll be able to find some people who can play along with you. In case you haven't found out, the music community here is pretty much a family. I can do the Piano if you want."

"Sure, that would be great. Thanks a bunch Sans." you respond.

"no problem Y/N. I'll see ya at the festival at 5." Sans responds.

 

* * *

 

You enter your living room to get ready for the festival. Sans said it was Semi-Formal, Just wear something nice. You end up choosing one of your three tuxedo's and you go to iron them.

As you finish ironing your tux, it's 4:45. You got 25 minutes til the start of the festival. You grab your saxophone and sit on the couch waiting until 4:55. You receive a text from some random person...

 

**hey there, it's sans.**

 

Hi Sans, How are you doing?

 

_**not too bad, how are you?** _

 

Pretty good, getting ready for the festival.

 

**nice. just checking in, have fun there Y/N**

 

You too Sans. See ya at the festival.

 

**see ya kid.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

You walk up to the Gazebo and prepare your setup. Sans is getting the Piano ready, and you've managed to get Grillby on board playing Bass.

After everybody is done setting up, you grab the microphone and start to introduce yourself.

"Hi everybody, I'm Y/N, a Saxophone player from Hampton, I moved here in 2016 and have lived in the mountains ever since. Today, I've got Sans playing Piano, Grillby playing Bass, and I'm going to be playing the Alto Saxophone. We will be playing Mr. Big Falls His J.G. Hand, by Art Pepper. Enjoy.

The crowd claps, a few hoots escape from the audience.

You start to count everybody off.

 

_**1...** _

 

_**2...** _

 

_**1... 2.. 3. 4.** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

You don't remember much, aside from the entire crowd cheering at the end alongside their claps.

Your solo has seemed to impress them all.

As you walk off the gazebo with your "Bandmates", you are getting compliment after compliment about your solo.

You head off to the lawn to enjoy the night of Jazz, and as you sit down, Sans sits right next to you, Keeping his distance because personal space exists.

 

"hey Y/N, that was a pretty damn good solo you did there." Sans says to you.

"Heh, thanks a lot. Means a bunch to me." you reply.

'no problem. i enjoyed playing the piano there."

"I can see that." You chuckle at your remark. "We should hang out more often, I would like to get to know more about you."

"same here bud. ya wanna come over to my place for dinner tomorrow?" Sans asks you. "I'm bringing some friends of mine over anyway, I'll be able to introduce you to them."

"That sounds great, thank you Sans.

The two of you end up spending the entire night there listening to Jazz and having a good time. As you walk back into your home, you feel something come over you...

**_"Holy. Shit. I made friends with a skeleton. How are the odds of that..."_ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

You walk up to Sans' house, not knowing how many monsters would be in there for dinner. You knock on the door...

"Knock Knock."

You weren't expecting a response, but to your shock, you got one.

"who's there?"

"Chopin."

"chopin who?"

"Please Chopin the door, it's cold out here."

You hear a loud ass laugh coming from the other door as Sans welcomes you in.

"hey kid, welcome to the place where things go down."

"HEY SANS, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TOO? DIDN'T I TELL YOU ABOUT STRANGER DANGER?"

"yeah, i think i need to introduce you to everyone here."

"Oh, why's that?" you ask Sans reluctantly.

"well, considering your musical personality, you would enjoy being around everyone here. everyone here does some form of music. Anyway, everybody else unfortunately had other plans for tonight, so we postponed the dinner to tomorrow. Is that good with you Y/N?"

"Yeah, that's fine Sans."

You walk over and sit on the couch, you see a tall skeleton sitting on the corner of the couch with his headphones on and his laptop out. You look over and see a familiar program open.

FL Studio 20.

"hey paps, why not talk to the human rather than work on your mediocre trap beats"

"THEY ARE NOT TRASH SANS, AND YOU KNOW THAT AS WELL AS I DO."

"Hah. I might need to listen to this."

"ANYWAYS, HELLO HUMAN. I AM PAPYRUS, THE COOLER OF THE TWO SKELETONS THAT RESIDE HERE."

'I'll be the judge of that mate."

"OK THEN... HUMAN, I AM DEEPLY SORRY, I FORGOT TO ASK YOU WHAT YOUR NAME WAS. GOD DAMN IT."

You start to laugh at the skeleton's silly mistake he made. Still chuckling as you speak.

"Heh, it's not much of a big deal. I'm Y/N. It's nice to meet you."

"IT'S VERY NICE TO MEET YOU TOO Y/N. ARE YOU INTERESTED IN THE LOVELY WORLD OF MUSIC PRODUCTION?" Papyrus asks you.

You wonder why he would ask such a thing this early in your conversation, you thought that you would be the one who brought it up.

"Yeah, I am. I see that you use FL Studio there."

"WHY YES INDEED Y/N IT'S A VERY GOOD PIECE OF SOFTWARE FOR THE CREATION OF MUSIC. I SUSPECT YOU USE IT Y/N?"

"Yeah, I primarily create Electronic music, and some jazz every now and then."

"VERY COOL Y/N. I THINK WE SHOULD HANG OUT SOMETIME AND MAKE A SONG TOGETHER. I THINK THAT WOULD GIVE US TIME TO BOND WITH EACH OTHER."

You chuckle at the skeleton's idea, and agree with it.

"ANYWAY, I'M OFF TO MY ROOM TO LISTEN TO THE FINAL MIX, I WON'T BE BACK UNTIL LATE AT NIGHT. YOU TAKE GOOD CARE OF Y/N SANS."

"will do paps."

Papyrus shuts the door, signaling to Sans that the coast is clear.

"so, it seems that he's got a liking to ya." Sans says to you. "i don't think it would go anywhere romantically, paps isn't into all the love stuff, says it's too much work."

"Yeah, I wonder what kind of 'work' he would be talking about there. If you wanna talk about work on the bed while listening to Careless Whispers, Then yes, that does require some work."

Sans starts laughing his ass off at the dirty joke you just made. You feel somewhat accomplished by your actions.

He calms his ass down before he speaks again, takes a few seconds.

"heh. Y/N, please don't give me a heart attack, i don't want to die today."

Sans seems to be struggling to breathe. You rush over to Sans, trying to help him out.

"I'm so sorry Sans, are you okay?"

"yeah, *huff* just give me... *puff* a few... *huff* m i n u t e s . . . *puff*"

With that last puff, Sans falls to the floor. You don't know what to do, you haven't been in this situation before. So you end up calling out for the only person you know that might be able to help out.

 **"PAPYRUS!"** you scream.

And within an instant, Papyrus kicks open the door and pole vaults himself off of the second floor balcony.

"WHAT'S WRONG Y/N?"

"It's Sans, I may or may not have told him a dirty joke that might have made him laugh himself unconscious. Can you do something about it?"

"SURE THING Y/N. I'LL GET STARTED ON THE HEALING PROCESS. NOT THAT THERE'S ANYTHING BROKEN INSIDE OF HIM, BUT IT IS THE ONLY OPTION THAT I CAN PERFORM AS OF NOW. I SHOULD BE DONE IN ABOUT AN HOUR, WHY DON'T YOU HEAD ON OUTSIDE AND GO SEE THE SIGHTS."

_"The Sights..."_

**_"The Sights..."_ **

"Sounds good Papyrus. I should take the two of you up to the summit of Ebott, there's some amazing views up there."

"THANK YOU FOR THE OFFER Y/N, I WILL MOST DEFINANTLY CONSIDER IT. GOODBYE HUMAN."

"See ya paps."

As you walk out the door, a breeze hits you in the right spot.

_**"This is why you moved to Ebott."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, this is actually fun.  
> Hey y'all, I'm enjoying this way too much. Anyway, Got a schedule for updates, I'm going to be doing them every Tuesday up until school gets out for the summer vacation. During that time, I might be able to crank out decent length chapters every 3-4 days or long ass chapters every week like I'm planning on doing now. I'll see how it works out to be.  
> I hope you enjoy this series, as I'm enjoying writing it all.


End file.
